Illusory people
Since the founding of Starfleet, there have been a variety of situations where personnel have been created in illusion and/or facsimile by various sources. Roger Lemli An illusion of Roger Lemli was created by the Vians along with illusions of Montgomery Scott and an unnamed security guard in 2268, to lure Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Gem into a trap on Minara II. ( ) Christopher Pike On Talos IV, Captain Christopher Pike existed in facsimile, created in the mind of Vina by the Talosians, after Pike left that world in 2254. ( ) Montgomery Scott An illusion of Montgomery Scott was created by the Vians along with illusions of Roger Lemli and an unnamed security guard in 2268, to lure Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Gem into a trap on Minara II. ( ) Data An illusion of Data was created by Nagilum to try and persuade Jean-Luc Picard not to auto-destruct the after Picard decided to do so, when Nagilum threatened to kill a third of the ship's crew in order to completely understand death. ( ) Mitena Haro Mitena Haro was the assumed name of an alien in the guise of a Bolian female who, along with two others aliens, kidnapped others as part of an experiment to study the nature of authority, which was a concept unknown to them. As Haro, the alien claimed to be a first year cadet at Starfleet Academy. ( ) Deanna Troi An illusion of Deanna Troi was created by Nagilum to persuade Captain Picard not to auto-destruct the Enterprise-D after Picard decided to do so, so that Nagilum could not perform any more experiments on the crew. ( ) Anaanda Ziff It is uncertain whether Anaanda Ziff actually existed, as her appearance occurred during a dream sequence. ( ) Deep Space 9 Benjamin Sisko An illusory Benjamin Sisko was created in 2369 as part of an experiment conducted by aliens who wanted to see what imagination was really about in an attempt to learn more about humanoids. ( ) Jadzia Dax An illusion of Jadzia Dax was created by aliens who were on a mission of exploration and had followed a ship through the wormhole to Deep Space 9. They wanted to learn more about humanoids and became interested in the concept of imagination. The image was processed from Doctor Julian Bashir's memories and imagination. The illusory Jadzia Dax was madly in love with Julian Bashir. ( ) Worf An illusion of Worf appeared when Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien linked minds with the dying Luther Sloan via a multitronic engrammatic interpreter in order to find a cure for Odo's illness which was created by Section 31. ( ) Owen Paris An illusion of Vice Admiral Owen Paris appeared as a Botha hallucination to Lieutenant Tom Paris and the Voyager crew in 2372. T'Pol An illusion of T'Pol was created by Doctor Phlox's mind when he was the only one conscious after the rest of the crew was put in coma a to protect them while the ''Enterprise'' passed through a transdimensional disturbance. ( ) Unnamed Deep Space 9 nurse This nurse was part of an illusion created by Luther Sloan's mind in 2375 when Doctor Julian Bashir and Chief Miles O'Brien linked their minds with Sloan's. After Bashir woke up and Nurse Bandee told him that Sloan is dead Bashir ordered this nurse to give him ten milligrams of cordrazine. ( ) Enterprise security guard This security guard was an illusion created by the Vians in 2268 on Minara II, along with illusions of Montgomery Scott and Roger Lemli to lure the landing party (James Kirk, Spock and Leonard McCoy) and Gem into their trap. ( ) Ferengi ensign In a virtual reality created by Barash in 2367, this Ferengi ensign served at the conn station on the in 2383. ( ) . }} Klingon crewman This Klingon crewman also served on the in 2383, in the virtual reality created by Barash. ( ) Starfleet Admirals Three illusory Starfleet Admirals, greeting the Voyager on Earth, were seen by Neelix and the Voyager crew, when the large bioplasmic organism dubbed as the "telepathic pitcher plant" manipulated their minds, making them believe the ship has arrived home via a wormhole. ( ) Starfleet officer at Orion colony A Starfleet officer encountered by Captain Pike in a Talosian illusion simulating the Orion colonies. The officer was wearing a dress jacket Starfleet uniform, colored operations division beige. This officer was quite taken by the illusionary version of Vina, portrayed as a Orion slave girl. ( ) Uhura's crewman A crewman encountered by Uhura, an image created by the M-113 creature. ( ) Wounded crewmember In a brainwashing scenario devised by Suna at the Tilonus Institute for Mental Disorders, Commander Riker witnessed this badly-burned officer being brought to sickbay after a plasma torch blew up right in his hands. ( ) 08